Characters
There are multiple characters in the game with the Rake being one of them. There are players, the shop owner, and there were several dead bodies found through the map. They were most likely killed by the Rake, although they were removed due to gore. Corpses (REMOVED DUE TO GORE) If you walked around the forest for a while, you could find dead bodies. The dead bodies are probably killed by The Rake, burned to death, died from dehydration, etc. Some of the bodies are found hanging from trees, meaning they probably committed suicide. In one of the updates, they were removed from the game due to gore. The Rake At Nighttime, The Rake will appear in its standard appearance. It possesses an alien-like body, long, sharp predator-like claws, and white-glowing eyes. The Rake is an AI and not a player-controlled character. When it is near any player, it will begin to make sniffing noises, which will endure for a few seconds, until it tracked him/her. It will then follow the player. The player's heart will start beating when it gets close enough. When the Rake is about 50 studs away, it will scream, throwing its arms back. This gives the player a chance to run. After it's scream, it will run towards the player with it arms outstretched. It runs almost as fast as the player and is very hard to escape after it starts running, as it does not run out of stamina. It will continue to chase the player until they are dead or no longer in range or in sight of the detection radius. The Rake is indeed not attracted to lights (other than Tower lights and Safe House lights), radios or screams emitted from people, which is how it has been even since the first version of the game was presented to ROBLOX. The Rake can now be killed if you use specific items against him that can stun him. Once Rake reaches minimum amount of health, he will try to escape from the attackers. When killed, Rake will scream throughout the whole map, and the nighttime will end. Players who were involved in defeating Rake, will be awarded with 200 Points and a badge. It is also possible that the Rake will cause Blood Hour when it is injured. Underground Lab Creatures (REMOVED) These entities are located in a secret Underground Laboratory, which is assumed to be located below The Lab. There, the player will meet two humanoid creatures, one probably being The Rake. These characters are similar in appearance, with the left one being smaller in height. In the Underground Laboratory, there is a computer, saying "They were human". With that, it probably meant these two creatures. In The Lab, upon clicking on the "Code Red Phone", The Lab will lighten up into a bright red. The Computer on the desk will say: "Project Rake", which is assumed to be referred to the two humanoids. These two creatures if you didn't know, are the older versions of the Rake. Which probably meant that these "Rakes" were probably humans who were made into these "Rakes". Players (UPDATED) Players will join the game with their own original ROBLOX appearance. As in the old version, you can still aim your mouse at the player to check his username, but you can also check if it's your friend ("FRIEND" will appear under the player's username, if he/she is in your friends list). The player can run using shift, but they have a limited amount of stamina, unlike the Rake, which can run forever. The Shop Keeper The Shop Keeper is an NPC that lives in The Shop. He will come out during the day to sell items from the shop.